The darkest night
by unspoiled rini
Summary: Serena is captured by Jedite. rated for violent sceans. i couldn't think of a better name for it. if you can please r


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THIS IS YET ANOTHER FIC I WROTE A FEW YEARS AGO. PLEASE BE GENTLE.  
  
Sessho-maru: (evil grin) sue her. I command you too. Rini: (hits him over the head with a giant stick) don't tell the nice readers to sue me. Bad Dog! Sessho-maru: X-X! Rini: (dragging away the unconscious dog demon) enjoy the fic.  
  
THE DARKEST NIGHT.  
  
The setting sun cast an eerie redness in the sky. All alone Serena, a 14 year old high school girl, slowly walked home. She was weary and tired. She had spent yet another day in detention for flunking another test. With her mind  
  
preoccupied on getting home to bed she did not notice the two figures lingering in the shadows up ahead. The unsuspecting teen walked on gloomily, unaware of the danger, until it was too late. Just as Serena was about to walk by a hand grabbed her arm and another hand covered her mouth. The two hands pulled Serena unwillingly into the dark alley. Inside the alley a frightened Serena was being held by the bigger of the two men. The more she struggled the tighter his hold on her got. Finally he was squeezing her so tight that she had no choice but to stop struggling. By now Serena was completely in tears. The smaller of the two men, who was apparently the leader, laughed. "My my my. Scared are we? Well it will all be over soon enough by dear Sailor Moon." Serena let out a startled whimper. "Oh yes we know you're Sailor Moon. Heh. We know everything. We even know who Tuxedo Mask is. But enough of this idle chatter. We must deliver you to lord Jedite now. Kamadaki knock her out." The big guy that held Serena started squeezing her really hard. Serena once again started to struggle but it was no use. Soon she started gasping for air and finally she passed out. Azaka opened a portal to the dark realm. "Now we just wait for our other guest." Just as Azaka said that Tuxedo Mask appeared. "Let her go!" he boomed. "Not a chance cape boy my master wants Sailor Moon now. Kamadaki throw her into the portal." Tuxedo Mask hesitated for a moment. {Should I wait for the other scouts or should I follow them?} he thought. The portal begin to shrink. {Oh no they're not going to make it in time! I have to go now if I want to save Serena!} he thought panicky. Tuxedo Mask jumped through the portal just as it was closing. Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter arrived just to see the portal close. Sailor Venus bent down and picked up a piece of black cloth. "Hey what is this?" she asked. Mars snatched the cloth away from her. "Give me that Venus. It's Tuxedo Mask's." "How do you know Mars?" "I just do."  
  
When Serena awoke she was inn a very dark room. Her chest throbbed violently. The floor was cold and damp. The room smelled of musk and rat turds. She felt around feebly trying to find her locked until she bumped into something large and warm. A low pain filled groan came from the large mass. Then it moved. This scared Serena and she backed away until she was up against a wall. "Wh.Who's there?" All Serena heard was another low groan. Serena crawled over to the large mass. She strained her eyes to try to see any part of the mass as to indicate who or what it might be. She leaned a little closer where she could vaguely make out one large swollen eye. She touched the eye gently. This filled the air with another moan. At the same time the mass's other eye fluttered open. Then a series of groans started as the mass sat up against the wall. The mass asked "Serena is that you?" "Yes but who are you?" she asked. "It's me. Tuxedo Mask." Serena sat down on the damp floor. "What happened to your eye Darien?" "Well in order for me to find you I had to let them catch me. What I didn't plan on however was them beating the hell out of me." Suddenly a bright light flashed in the room. A tall silhouette stood right in the middle of the light. The figure went over to Serena and forced her up and out of the cell. It took Serena's eyes a little while to adjust to the light. Finally when she was able to see she wished she couldn't. What she saw horrified her. It was a torture chamber. Kamadaki picked Serena up and strapped her hands and feet to a large metal table. He did the same to Tuxedo Mask only his table was wooden. "My master will be here shortly." He said and left the room. "Darien what do you think is going to happen to us?" Serena whimpered. "I don't know but you can bet what ever it is it's not good."  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Serena and Tuxedo Mask looked up. There floating above them was Jedite. Jedite lowered himself to the floor and walked over to Serena. He reached in his pocket and took out Serena's locket. He looked at the locket and at Serena. "I feel a strong energy from this gem in your locket Sailor Moon. What is it's power?" Serena just turned her head to the side defiantly. "Why you little.." Jedite raised his hand and slapped Serena sharply across the face. "ANSWER ME!!" he bellowed. Serena lifted her head eyes cold, defiant, and full of hatred and said "Never!! You could never control the true power of the silver crystal." Then Serena got an idea. "Better yet maybe I will show you it's true power." She sent a look to Tuxedo Mask telling him to get ready to run. She closed her eyes and the locket started glowing in Jedite's hand. Jedite felt his hand burning and looked at it to see it and his entire arm was engulfed in white flames. He threw down the locket and tended to his badly burned arm. Serena using the last of her energy broke the bonds that held Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask ran over to Serena and tried to free her. Serena glanced at Jedite who had almost completely healed his arm. She turned back to Tuxedo Mask. "You must go now! Take the silver crystal and go. I'll be fine." She said reassuring him. Tuxedo Mask looked doubtful but did as he was told none the less. Now fully healed an enraged Jedite called for Azaka and Kamadaki. "After him. Bring him and the silver crystal to me." In a flash they left the room. "As for you." He said with a voice cold like ice. "You will pay for your insolence." He snapped his fingers positioning Serena to where her back was exposed to him. He snapped his fingers again making Serena's shirt disappear and reappear on the floor. In his hand a whip materialized. Serena heard the materialization but didn't know what it was. Jedite raised the whip his eyes ablaze with fury. "Yes you will pay dearly for you insubordination. Serena heard the whip slice through the air and land on her back. She let out a blood curdling scream. She felt the hot blood trickle down her back from the wound. Serena felt a second blow then a third and a fourth. Around the sixth or seventh, she wasn't sure, she gave into the welcomed darkness of oblivion.  
  
DEEP WITH IN JEDITE'S FORTRESS  
Tuxedo Mask was in a storage room full of old crates trying to formulate a plan. He had to get back to that torture chamber and rescue Serena but how would he get past Jedite. He had already taken care of Azaka and Kamadaki with some dynamite he found in another storage room. Suddenly he got a splitting headache. He grabbed his head and started screaming from the intense white hot pain. Then just as suddenly as it had come the pain was gone. It had been replaced however with a dull throbbing in the back of his head. Tuxedo Mask felt something wet in his pocket where Serena's locket was. He pulled the locket out of his pocket and opened it. He almost threw it down in horror and disgust. The silver crystal was bleeding. Blood oozed of the crystal bubbling and dripping onto the floor. {Serena is in serious danger. I must hurry to her. But I fear I may be too late. And how will I get pass Jedite.} he thought to himself. Out of the blue a voice spoke to his heart. [Tuxedo Mask as Sailor Moon's protector you also have the power to control the silver crystal. To use it's power you must use the strength from within. To control it's power you must use your true feelings for Sailor Moon. To find Serena you must rely on your true feeling for her and the silver crystal. They will light the way.] Tuxedo Mask looked at the crystal. It had stopped bleeding and was now sticky as the blood begin to dry. Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Serena. He formed a mental image of her smiling her million-dollar-bright-as-sunshine- make-your-day-feel-better smile. Slowly the crystal started to pulsate. Lightly at first but the more Tuxedo Mask Thought about Serena the brighter the light became. Finally a powerful light beam shot out of the crystal. The light's brightness shot through the darkness of the castle like a sharp saber. Tuxedo Mask followed the light to Serena.  
  
In the torture chamber Jedite stood looking at the mangled, bloodied, lifeless body. Immediately there was a shift in the energy of the room. {Hmm. It must be Tuxedo Mask coming back for her with the crystal. Now's my chance to get it.} Jedite lifted the lifeless body. "And you my dear will help me." He said to it with an evil gleam in his eyes. In a flash of red light he possessed the lifeless body with his own evil entity. He left the room and went to meet Tuxedo Mask with the crystal.  
  
Tuxedo Mask saw Serena standing in the hallway. Her small body was bloodied and mangled. Her blonde hair was knotted and stuck together with blood. Tuxedo Mask was horrified and yet amazed that Serena could survive such a brutal beating. "Darien please I need the silver crystal." Serena said before sliding down to the floor. Tuxedo Mask rushed toward Serena to give her the crystal when he was stopped by the disembodied voice. [Don't give the crystal to Jedite.] {Who are you?} Tuxedo Mask thought. Amazingly the voice answered him. [I am who you think I am. In order to defeat Jedite for good you must destroy both body and soul.] Tuxedo Mask took a good long look at Serena. Then it dawned on him. The intense pain, the bleeding crystal, the mysterious disembodied voice. Serena was dead!  
  
Jedite seeing how his plan had some how failed decided to take the crystal by force. "Give me the crystal!" Serena said in an unnatural inhuman voice as he charged for Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask avoided Jedite by jumping in the air only to be knocked back to the ground by a surprise attack to the back. Tuxedo Mask slowly got back to his feet but was blasted into a wall. Barely conscious Tuxedo Mask said "Serena I don't think I can do this." [Don't worry Darien. I will help you. My energy will become yours.] Serena's spirit began merging with Tuxedo Mask's. Jedite stopped in mid attack when he felt the explosive change in Tuxedo Mask's energy. Jedite also felt four other energies come into the hall but paid them no attention.  
  
"Look there they are! Mercury what's going on here?" asked Sailor Mars. "According to my V.R. Scanner Serena is possessed by an evil energy and Tuxedo Mask's energy is merging with Sailor Moon's!" the blue haired scout answered. "Oh my god! Look at Serena's back!" exclaimed Sailor Venus. "Mercury look maybe that can explain it. I think she's dead!" said Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mercury nodded mutely.  
  
Jedite who's attention was solely on Tuxedo Mask stared wide-eyed in horror. Tuxedo Mask was up and had a strange golden pink aura surrounding his body. Suddenly everything was quiet as a grave yard. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Jedite charged. Tuxedo Mask whispered "GOLDEN MILLENIUM ECLIPSE!" A beam of silvery pink light encased Jedite in a powerful energy bubble that resembled the moon. Another beam golden red this time shot out and "eclipsed" the moon. Jedite screamed bloody murder as he, trapped in Serena's body, begin to disintegrate. Before he completely disappeared however he gave an evil laugh. "You may have killed me but without her body Sailor Moon's spirit can't be reincarnated." Jedite faded out of existence his laugh echoing in everyone's ears.  
  
Tuxedo Mask's energy returned back to normal. The silver crystal however was cracked and chipped. Then as if by magic the crystal was restored. Beside the crystal a golden glow appeared. [Darien take the reincarnated silver crystal to the other scouts.] Tuxedo Mask did exactly as he was told. Mars rushed up to him. "Are you alright Tuxedo Mask and where is Serena. Is she alright?" Tuxedo Mask turned away. "She's not alright. She's dead. I never even got to tell her how much she means to me and now she will never know." [Do not be sad for me Tuxedo Mask.] the silver crystal projected Serena in her spirit form. [Jedite was not completely right. Yes it is true that without my original body I can not be reincarnated as Serena. However that doesn't mean I can't be reincarnated as someone else.] Serena took the golden glow that was beside the silver crystal in her hands. [Tuxedo Mask it is time that all be revealed.] There was a bright flash of light and where Serena once stood stood Princess Serenity's spirit. Four gasps was heard as Tuxedo Mask de transformed into Darien Shields. "You. You're Tuxedo Mask!?" [Mars please this is very urgent. Due to inescapable circumstances I am forced to reveal myself sooner than expected. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. My mother was Queen Serenity. Mars Mercury Jupiter and Venus you are princesses of your own respective planets yet a part of the court which protected me. And you Darien; you are Prince Endymion. My fiancée.] Princess Serenity closed her eyes and said three lunarian power words and amidst the golden glow a crystal formed. It was similar to the silver crystal except it was gold and had the symbol of Earth on it. [This is your own Golden Imperium Crystal. It's powers rivals only that on my silver imperium crystal. While I am gone it is your duty as Prince Endymion to guard these crystals with your life as well as become the leader of my court.] Princess Serenity gave Darien the crystal. She then separated Serena's spirit from hers. [Darien please take care of my friends. They mean the world to me. And do not worry about my parents. I have erased their memories of me.] pleaded Serena. [Endymion please guard the two crystals with your life and keep my court safe.] pleaded Serenity. As he two spirits faded out of existence they whispered in unison I love you. Suddenly the building that they were in began to crumble. Mercury was typing furiously on her computer. "What is it Mercury?" "This vortex is about to collapse. We have exactly two minutes to get out. But the only way out is by sailor teleport." "So then what's the problem?" "Well Tuxedo Mask ..er.. Darien doesn't have enough energy." "I'm sure we'll be able to teleport him with us." "If you say so Mars." The four scouts yelled in unison "SAILOR TELEPORT!" in a flash of light they were back in the ally where Serena was kidnapped. Slowly the moon's rays shined into the dark alley. Darien looked into the sky and for a fleeting moment he saw Serena's face on the moon winking at him.  
  
EPOLOGE  
"Oh come on. Open already I'm going to be late for class!" cried the orange haired girl. "Can I help you miss?" Darien asked. "Are you Darien Shields?" The orange haired girl asked with out looking at him. "Yes." "Oh good. I'm a new student here and I've been assigned your locker. My name is Tsukino Usagi.' She turned around and the sight nearly took Darien's breath away. {she has the same blue eyes as Serena} he thought. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Darien shook his head. "No nothing's wrong. Here the easiest way to get it open is to hit it twice before you do the combination." The locker popped open and Usagi put her books in. "Thanks." Said Usagi as she ran down the hall. Darien smiled to himself. "SHE'S BACK!".  
  
RINI: WELL I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT. THIS WAS WRITTEN AT THE BEGING OF MY 9TH GRADE YEAR. JA NE. 


End file.
